Closer to You
by iheartShules
Summary: Maxwell Lord swindles a 'date' out of Alex to protect him from a possible threat. Sequel of sorts to my 'Accidental Meeting' oneshot. Summary is bad I know. But I didn't want to give everything away :D
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Okay so this story kind of follows the events from 'Accidental Meeting' so I guess this could be viewed as a sequel to it. If you hadn't read it there are minor things that you won't get but you could get by. To that end this takes place between 1x6-1x9. Thanks FF for the quick response to my email about adding Max to the character list. Never had to do it before and you made it so easy!  
**_

 _ **Thanks to all the guest reviewers that have left comments on my previous two stories for Max/Alex, I can't give you a personal thank you so I'll give you a giant thank you right now: THANKS XOX**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognizable.  
**_

* * *

The limo pulled up to Lord Technologies. Max needed to attend to some business at his company before he met with Cat Grant. Most likely she was going to try to persuade him to see her side of things about Supergirl.

His driver opened the door for him and Max climbed out, cinching the button of his suit blazer as he walked to the glass doors. The gentle breeze blew, ruffling his hair a bit and he nodded with a smile at his doorman who grabbed the handle and opened the door for him.

"Good morning, Mr. Lord," the man greeted politely.

"Good morning Henry, how's the wife and kids?"

The man who was in tip-top shape smiled happily. "They're doing good, thanks for asking, sir," Henry said with a heavy southern drawl, and Max nodded as he continued in without another word. He tried to maintain a friendly attitude with his employees. If they were happy then they performed their jobs for him better.

Max strode unhurriedly towards the elevator to head to the second floor where his office was located, mind focused on his mile long to-do list as he had his charity auction tonight. When the elevator doors opened on his office's floor and he exited his personal assistant, Susan, was standing there as if waiting for him. Her long hair was out of the bun that she typically tied it up into, a tablet clutched in her hand that had his itinerary on it, and she looked frazzled.

"Good morning, Mr. Lord, and not to start your day off on a sour note but there is a woman in your office refusing to leave. I have sent security in there approximately five minutes ago to remove her from the premises but they have not come back out yet,"Susan said urgently as she walked beside him, flustered.

"Who is this woman?" Max asked, even though he had a vague idea as to who it was. There was only one woman who came to mind who had the audacity to just charge into his office uninvited and fend off his military trained security guards.

"It was one of those agents that came here before. She had short brunette hair. I think she said her name was Agent Danvers."

He smiled as he approached the closed door to his office. "I see, don't worry, Susan, I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure Mr. Lord? I could call the police."

He turned to look at his assistant. "No, it's quite alright, I can handle it. But I would appreciate if you would go to Smoothie King and order two Almond Mocha High Protein Smoothies," he said and she nodded before turning and hurrying to the elevator to go do as asked.

Max proceeded to enter his office and smiled as he saw Agent Alex Danvers sitting in his chair behind his desk looking like she owned the damn place; with her legs crossed at the ankles and feet resting on his desk. She was angled towards the door clearly waiting for him.

"Agent Danvers, so nice to see you have not stopped just bursting your way into my life," he commented dryly with a pointed look at two downed and unconscious security guards that were going to get their walking papers, before lifting his gaze up and giving her a charming smile.

She tilted her head, before folding her arms across her chest. "Maxwell Lord, so nice to see you have not stopped being an ass," she replied cheekily.

He chuckled. "What have I done this time?" he wondered.

"Nothing," she said gently, her big doe eyes were watching him sharply as he moved slowly towards her, rounded his large desk and sat on the edge of it beside her boots. "Call this a courtesy visit. There might be a credible threat against you, Mr. Lord, so I suggest you take some precautions."

"Haven't I asked you to call me Max?"

"You have but I'm here in a professional capacity," she answered. "If your assistant listened instead of immediately calling security I could have told her that and I wouldn't have had to knock out your security guards. Who, by the way, will be up in a few minutes," she said with a quick glance at the men.

"A professional capacity, hmmm…." he murmured with a glance at her boots, black leggings, and tight black shirt she wore. "You don't say. I kind of miss the jeans," he said resting a palm on her shin.

She immediately slid her legs off his desk and leaned forward, eyes staring up at him. Alex felt the heat of his touch through her pants, could still feel the imprint lingering. Suddenly she became aware of the fact that they were sitting close to each other, in his office, and alone.

"What kind of credible threat could _you_ have come across against me?—Supergirl gone rogue?" he quipped.

"Supergirl is a hero," she said immediately as if by reflex.

"You're the hero, not some blond alien that flies around in spandex and a cape. Real heroes put their lives on the line for others, for no other reason than because it is right."

"That is Supergirl. You're just against her because she's an alien and I can't quite figure out why," Alex argued. She felt like she was missing a puzzle piece that made up Maxwell Lord. If she could only have it then she could understand him better, maybe she could help him understand that Kara wasn't a threat to him or anyone else.

Max smiled as he cocked his head to the side. "We will never quite see eye to eye on that subject I suspect."

"Well I'm right and you're wrong and the sooner you realize that the better off you'd be," Alex assured Max who laughed gently. He liked her fiery spirit. No one tended to be quite so combative and argumentative with him. They all just mindlessly agreed with what he said because of how rich and powerful he was. It didn't seem to faze Alex Danvers in the least. It was refreshing.

"I want to see your viewpoint. I do. I'm always open to interpretation as you seem to know Supergirl better than I do. How about you explain it to me in further detail tonight as my guest at my charity auction I'm holding? There will be dinner, dancing, and it is a black tie affair, so an evening gown is required."

Alex cocked one fine eyebrow up. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she demanded. He made it sound like it was a done deal that she was just going to do as he said and it was ruffling her feathers a bit.

"If I was, why would that be such a surprise?—you're beautiful and intelligent. I like beautiful and intelligent women," he responded with a slow perusal of her.

"I also think you're a slimy billionaire with a god complex who thinks he can buy his way out of anything," she countered.

"And you're not shy of stating your opinion, even if it's only half true, but another point in your favor," he said and she rolled her eyes. That's what he took out of what she just said. "But you pointed out that there may be a credible threat against my life but won't elaborate on what it is, so it's only fitting that you be the one to join me," he reasoned.

Alex made a face as she walked right into that one. This was what she got for worrying about him. When Hank said that an unidentified alien was seen at several of Max's properties but eluded capture, she grew concerned for the obnoxious billionaire. Kara didn't like or trust him, really no one did. Alex was annoyed,she couldn't seem to feel the same way as the others did because she kind of, maybe, sort of liked Maxwell Lord, but she wasn't about to admit it to anyone especially him.

"Fine, I'll go with you since there might be a threat against you. But it's not a date," she said with disdain. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last man _or_ alien on earth."

Max chuckled. "Sounds to me like you're protesting too much, perhaps you like me more than you wish to admit to, Agent Danvers." He so loved the push and pull between them, he never knew what she was going to say or do.

"Just wishful thinking on your part," she countered.

He smiled but let it go. "Give me your address I'll have a driver pick you up," he suggested.

She shook her head as she got to her feet, walking past him, and ignored the tingle induced as their hands brushed. "I don't need a driver to pick me up. I can drive myself."

"You will if you drink," he argued.

"I'll take a taxi," she argued right back. Besides this was a work thing for her, she wasn't there to drink, she was there to make sure this man didn't get torn to shreds by some alien.

"How about a compromise?—you come here by six and my driver will take us both to the banquet hall it's being held at," he said reasonably. Alex relented a little. Maybe if was for the best if she let him take her to this charity thing he was throwing, that way she could keep eyes on him.

The door to the office opened and his assistant was there with two smoothies in a tray. "I'm sorry for not knocking Mr. Lord but I didn't know if you were alright," she said with a gentle gnawing on her lip as she flicked Alex a worried glance.

"It's quite alright, Susan,"he reassured her, not about to reprimand his assistant in front of Alex. Max walked over and smiled as the security guards that had been lying there unconscious seemed to come to with soft groans. "Good timing, I need to fire them," he murmured.

"Don't fire them. They're good security guards," Alex said.

Max looked at her in surprise. "There were two of them against one of you."

"And I have been trained by the government to take on aliens," she whispered for his ears only. "You should keep them."

Max stared into her eyes, unsure of why her opinion mattered at all to him, before motioning at Susan to give him the smoothies. He tried to hand the other to Alex. "I got you Almond Mocha High Protein again, figured it was your favorite," he murmured.

Alex eyed the smoothie cup before taking it slowly. "Thanks, it is,"she agreed before turning to Susan. "Here, have a smoothie," Alex said shoving the smoothie into the young woman's hand. "I'll be here at six sharp, Mr. Lord," Alex said as she began backpedaling towards his door.

"I look forward to seeing you," Max replied.

Alex smirked as she turned and grabbed the door handle and exited, feeling Max Lord's eyes on her the entire time.

He smiled as he watched the feisty Agent leave his office. And for long minutes he contemplated her and how her constant refusal was intriguing him. He enjoyed a good chase and he always got what he wanted.

Max shifted his gaze off the closed door to the security guards sitting up looking up at him. "You two: get up off my floor and get out of here before I change my mind and fire you!" he demanded. The security guards slowly got to their feet and stumbled out of the door, holding their foreheads.

Max glanced at Susan who appeared perplexed. "What should I do with the smoothie, Mr. Lord?" she asked, unsure.

He stalked to his desk but paused to turn and look at his assistant. "Alex gave it to you so drink it, please leave me be, Susan, I would like to be alone with my thoughts before I must leave for my meeting with Ms. Grant."

"Yes, sir," Susan said immediately taking a small sip of the smoothie and had a tiny smile on her face as she walked to the door and exited.

Max set his smoothie down and went to lean back in his chair but paused when something under his planner caught his eye. He immediately reached out to move the leather bound planner to find a post-it with distinct feminine handwriting that was not his assistant's. The post-it was stuck to a five dollar bill and simply read:

 **We're even now**

Max picked it up, brushing the post-it against his chin as he turned to look out the large window, and smiled.

* * *

AN: Okay I might be projecting my own intense love of their push and pull between them into this so I apologize. This ficlet is 3 chapters in length and my friend (thank you Elaine) who proofs my stuff has gotten me back all the chapters so I can update relatively quickly.

I might try to do a fix it fic (got an idea for it) that is set after Bizzaro but this is in my comfort zone with learning the character voices(still not sure if I'm hitting the right notes) before I gone full blown angsty and smutty with these two.

As always I thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I tried to have this up yesterday but I fell behind on things. Sorry!**_

* * *

"Alex, you can't go!" Kara said while she followed Alex as she walked to the next rack of amazing dresses in the pricy department store.

Alex browsed the breathtaking gowns and the heart-attack-in-the-making price tags they came with. "I have to. He twisted my arm into it. It's my own fault for worrying about the big egotistical jerk,"she replied with an extended sigh.

"He's not to be trusted."

"I know Kara. But I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Maybe if I can understand him, maybe I can somehow make him see my side of things about you. He doesn't know you, not like I do," Alex said softly, eyes scanning for any dress to jump out at her. "This is a twofold mission: protect Maxwell Lord from any possible threat and talk Supergirl up."

"I don't need him to like me or understand me. I need him to stay away from my sister."

Alex looked at Kara. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course I trust you Alex, it's him I don't."

"Then trust me to know I got this," Alex requested gently. "I've been taking care of myself for years now. I know you have my back just like I've always had yours but just let me do my job. I can handle Maxwell Lord."

Kara stared into her sister's eyes. "You are one of the strongest people I know, Alex. If you need me just call, I'll be there," she insisted. She pointed to her ear. "As you know I have super hearing, so you can even whisper it and I'll be there," she continued with a smile before frowning. "But please try calling out so I know it's urgent and not me thinking you need help when you really don't need help, then you'd be mad at me," Kara rambled as she wrung her hands together.

Alex smiled as she shook her head. She loved Kara, she was so adorably awkward and rambled whenever she was feeling nervous. Obviously Kara was nervous about her going with Maxwell Lord tonight.

Alex reached out and rubbed Kara's forearm affectionately. "I promise, if I need you, I'll call for you. But how about you concentrate on yourself for once, Kara; try having some fun tonight," she suggested as she went back to looking through the gowns. "Ugh, this is more than my salary in a month," Alex admitted as she eyed the price tag of a silver gown, moving onto the next one. Not only did it cost too much but it was too damn gaudy, not at all her taste.

"I think you'd look beautiful in this sapphire one," Kara admitted as she grabbed it off the rack and held it out for her to see. Kara scrunched up her face as she realized who would get to see her sister in it. "Never mind, don't get this one."

"Why not, it is beautiful?!" Alex admitted walking over towards it. She hadn't seen it and she loved it instantly. It was in a gorgeous color, respectable neckline but hinted at cleavage, stylish design, and it was just simple and elegant. It was perfect.

"Maxwell Lord will see you in," Kara explained and Alex shook her head.

"Kara, he's going to see me in any of these," she reminded her. She looked at the price tag. "And it doesn't cost a small fortune. Can you see if they have my size?" Alex asked as she went to go put the 'maybe' she held in her arms back onto its rack. That blue one blew this black gown away by a country mile.

Kara's shoulders slumped as she found and grabbed Alex's size dress. She had been hoping none in her sister's size would be available. Alex smiled, taking it as she headed to the fitting rooms, Kara just knew Alex was going to look amazing in this gown, and so help her, if Maxwell Lord did anything to hurt her sister in any way he was going to feel just how strong Supergirl could be!

* * *

Max smiled as Alex approached him, ignoring her glowering face. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. He took her in as she was wearing soft makeup with her hair curled. And she was in a beautiful sapphire gown that was sleeveless and fitted to her petite frame accentuating her small waist and it reached her ankles. His eyes paused a moment on her breasts. Mmm, Agent Danvers was quite the woman.

"You look beautiful, Agent Danvers."

"Call me Alex tonight, and thank you," she said softly before motioning at his tux. "You don't look half bad yourself."

He grinned. "Don't go out of your way to compliment me, Alex," he said before laying a hand on her lower back to lead her to his waiting limo.

"You're lucky your safety is in question or I wouldn't be here with you at all," she said quietly for his ears only. She smiled warmly at his driver before climbing inside and Max followed in behind her.

The limo ride over to the banquet hall was quiet but not uncomfortable. Alex peered out the tinted window, taking in the passing scenery. It didn't take them long to arrive at the luxurious banquet hall where the charity auction that was to help promote funding for Cancer Research was being held. Maxwell Lord couldn't be all bad he was trying to help sick and dying individuals.

"This place is nice but too open," she murmured, taking his offered hand as she climbed out of the limo. "There are so many windows, entrances, and exits. This is too much for me to do by myself. I need to call in some backup," she admitted as she went to open her clutch that held her cell phone.

Max waved off her concern. "I'll be fine. All I need is you, Alex. Try to enjoy yourself," he said as he escorted her inside. Against her better judgment, she decided to let it go, she knew she had Kara on standby if necessary.

They entered the large beautiful hall and immediately every guest who was already mingling converged on Maxwell. Alex slipped free of him and weaved through the throng of men and women that wanted to go greet their host. She immediately grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the waitress's trays and took a gentle sip. She always felt out of her element at these type of shindigs. She didn't feel like she belonged here. Growing up the only time she wore dresses were for school pictures. She had wanted to be a rough and tumble tom-boy that could do as good as or better than the boys.

"Thank you for bailing on me, Alex, what happened if I was in trouble?" Max whispered in her ear as she turned to eye him and take a step back to give herself some space between them.

Her eyes slid to the men and women. "The only thing you were in danger of over there was being bored to death, Max," she said with a smile. "Otherwise those rich snobs are harmless."

"Which is why I needed you to rescue me," he gently teased.

"Interesting that you don't like your own kind," she said with another tiny sip of her champagne.

Max smiled. "I can assure you being rich is the only thing I have in common with those people. Come, let's go sit, dinner will be served soon," he said as he held out his elbow for her to take. She did so with reluctant propriety, she was here as his guest. Max led them to the head table where he tugged out her chair for her, which she mumbled out a thank you, before sitting.

Dinner was served and she and Max made small talk with some of the other guests at the table, all of which were as filthy stinking rich as Maxwell Lord but made sticking needles in her eyes more pleasurable than speaking to them. Several times Max and she had started their own conversation finding it far more enjoyable just the two of them, then speaking to the entire table, but it only lasted so long before the others at the table chimed into their conversation. As dinner was finished, soft music began playing and other couples were dancing as they waited for the charity auction which was the main event but wasn't scheduled to start for another hour or so.

And when the conversation turned to whether or not the U.S. penny was indeed necessary or not, Max immediately pushed his chair back looking at her. "Would you give me the honor of a dance, Alex?" he formally requested as he held out his hand for her.

Alex eyed him. "Yes!" she said too enthusiastically and immediately shoved her chair back. She didn't care if she didn't want to dance with Max, as long as she didn't get subjected to that torture any longer she was willing to do anything. Alex grabbed his hand as she stood, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. "Thank god, those people make my training to be an agent feel like Mardi Gras!" she admitted lowly.

Max snickered as he agreed with her but he couldn't say he wasn't happy about them being boring because he had a feeling Alex wouldn't have agreed to a dance.

He circled her small waist with his arm, resting his palm on her back, and grabbed her right hand. Alex smiled lethally at him. "Hand goes any lower and I won't be responsible for my actions," she said, resting her other hand around his neck as they gently swayed together.

"Does that mean you're carrying?" he had looked her up and down several times as the gown she was wearing didn't hide her beautiful body. Alex was flawless.

"I'm always carrying, Max," she said, especially on a solo mission. If an alien was going to attack, she could at least fend them off until the cavalry arrived.

He danced with her staring into her eyes. "You're quite the dancer, Alex."

"Thanks, you haven't stepped on my feet yet, so I'm inclined to say you are too," she admitted. "Is there anything that Maxwell Lord doesn't do well, besides having bad instincts," she wondered.

"I disagree: my instincts are impeccable. I like you. Are you saying that I shouldn't?"

She shook her head, sending her gentle curls bouncing. "You think Supergirl is evil or something. She's not."

Max pulled Alex closer to him, leaning his head down a bit. "How do you know so much about Supergirl other than what she's told you?"

"I work with her, what's your excuse: why do you hate her so much?"

"Why don't you?" Max turned it around on her.

Alex leaned her head back to stare into his blue eyes. "Because she has done nothing to warrant my hatred, all she has done is help people, save lives, she even save yours. Now you, why do you hate her?—or do you have a crush on her, pretending to hate her when you're really infatuated with her?"

Max laughed heartedly. "I do not have any interest romantically or otherwise for Supergirl. I don't trust her. She's an alien from another planet and we don't know what her motives are. Is she trying to gain trust by pretending to be a superhero only to try to take over this planet when she has duped enough people."

"Careful, Max, you're beginning to sound paranoid," she murmured.

He smiled. "I prefer to think of it as self-preservation. But enough about Supergirl, let's talk about you, you are far more interesting."

"I'm not."

"Tell me about yourself and I'll make that distinction," Max suggested, truly wanting to know more about her. He wanted to understand this woman that continually barged into his life. He didn't trust her but he also didn't not trust her either.

Alex shook her head. "Why?—I'm here for work."

"Call me curious. What made Alex Danvers who she is today?"

"I'm just a girl from a small family with an adopted younger sister. I wanted to help people and found my niche. See, I'm simple and not all that fascinating," she said, giving him the short edited version.

"I disagree, I haven't met a woman like you," he disagreed softly, earning him a reluctant half smile. Max stared into her eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you are an exceedingly beautiful woman?" he wondered genuinely.

"Max…" she started but stopped when the windows of the banquet hall blew out startling her. She turned to look, immediately standing in front of Max. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" she shouted as instinct and training kicked in, as something flew in the ruptured windows.

Alex turned and shoved Max down to the ground, curling her body on top of him to protect him as she dragged her dress up to grab her gun strapped to her thigh. "Supergirl, could use you now!" she called loudly as she propped one hand beside Max's head and aimed her weapon, glad to see most everyone listening to her as they were on the floor.

Screams filled the air, as she aimed for the flying white alien that looked strangely like a person. She fired once at its chest and watched in alarm as the alien merely absorbed the blow, turned his head and looked at her, then recognition sparked in it's eyes as it saw Max who was lying beneath her. It flew towards her and Max but a blur of red and blue intercepted the alien before it could reach them, as Supergirl and the alien flew out the exploded window on the other side.

Alex breathed heavy as she looked down at Max who lied under her with a smirk on his face. His palms rested on her hips. "Didn't know you cared so much about me, Agent Danvers," he murmured.

"Cause I don't," she said resolutely as she climbed off of him and ran for the door, kicking off the heels, they were a bitch to run in. Alex ignored the stinging pain in her feet as she stepped on glass as she ran for the door, she had to get to Kara and help her sister.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is the final one. I can't post Monday as I originally intended but Tuesday looks like a good day :)

As always thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Here is the final chapter :)**_

* * *

Alex sat in her apartment in yoga pants and an oversized gray sweatshirt, with tweezers in hand, and picking glass out of her feet. They had managed to capture the alien that had been coming after Max and realized it wasn't an alien at all or after Max. It was an A.I. which was encased in synthetic skin and a chemical compound painted on that synthetic skin to make it appear glowing, making it look alien, and it was produced by none other than Lord Technologies.

She grimaced a bit as she dug out a particularly painful piece of embedded glass. Kara flew her home and wanted to help pick the glass out of her feet. But Alex just wanted to be alone. She hated being duped; and she had been duped by Maxwell Lord. She had thought he was in danger, she had worried about the son of bitch, and he never was in any.

Alex grinned in success as the last piece of glass was pulled out and she had minimal amount of nicks and cuts, it could have been a lot worse. The cuts were a small price to pay over the slow and painful death of her toes had she run in those damn heels instead. She set the piece of small glass onto the paper plate with all the others, before laying the tweezer beside her beer on the coffee-table in front of her, and getting to her feet carefully. Alex walked gingerly as she could to her wastepaper basket and threw away the paper plate.

She blinked in loving exasperation when there was a knock on her door. "Kara, go home!" she called out with a laugh. Her sister was a worrier.

"It's Maxwell Lord."

She scowled as she ignored the pain in her feet, storming to the door, and grabbed the doorknob throwing it open. "You!—what are you doing here? How did you find where I live?" Alex demanded, ignoring the fact that he looked good with his bow-tie gone, tuxedo blazer opened, and his hair disheveled as if he run his hand through it several hundred times.

Max held up her shoes. "I figured you'd want the heels you left behind," he said as he sidestepped her and entered as if she invited him. He dropped them on the floor near the door which she flung shut, turning to glare at him. He turned to look at her directly, seeing the ire in her eyes. "I'm a billionaire, Agent Danvers, I have unlimited resources to my disposal," he murmured. And when he couldn't find Alex he had used every single resource at his disposal to find where she lived so he could make sure she had arrived home safely. Max had not welcomed the worry of not knowing she was alright had induced in him. He hadn't cared about anyone or anything for a very long time. "After what happened I cancelled the charity auction to hold it another night," he added when uncomfortable silence lapsed between them.

Max took her in. She didn't have makeup on any longer, leaving her looking innocent and fresh-faced, her short brown hair was still curled, the sweatshirt was way too big for her petite frame, the tight pants curved against her like a second skin, and her feet were bare. All in all, Alex Danvers quite possibly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, whether she was all glammed up or looking like the girl-next-door with her big brown eyes even as they radiated with anger.

"Why are you here?" she asked again. She didn't believe him about the phony story about bringing her shoes. Those could have rotted and she wouldn't have cared which he should know about her by now.

"I wanted to explain," he answered.

"Oh you do, do you?" she said suspicious, he still was lying to her. "I didn't think the billionaire and tech extraordinaire explained anything he did to anyone."

"I usually don't. But I should have told you what I suspected was behind this possible threat to me this morning when you bullied your way into my office," he conceded as he slid his hands into his pockets, watchful of her. Alex was quite a difficult read, so he continued. "However, I wasn't made aware of the fact that my engineers had lost control of my A.I. until last evening and I didn't view it as a threat to me whatsoever."

Alex nodded as she folded her arms across her chest in skepticism ignoring the discomfort in her feet. "I see,"

"I assure you that those engineers were properly handled, but thanks to Supergirl over a million dollars and experimental programming was wasted."

Alex felt her anger boil over. "You're blaming Supergirl?—you should be thanking her as she saved your ungrateful ass again as there was no telling what that A.I. would have done!" she snapped incredulous at his audacity. "You know what you are, Mr. Lord?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me." he said, cocking his head to the side.

"A rich spoiled brat, who cares for only himself," Alex stated tersely. "I wasted my time worrying about you when there are others who could have really needed me. Now show yourself to the door; it's been a long trying day and I would like to relax now," she said with a sweeping gesture to her door as she turned to carefully walk to her couch.

"Why did you worry about me?" Max asked as he lifted one of her arms over his shoulders, wrapping his arm around her to help her to her couch. He gently caressed her hip with his fingers.

"Let go of me, I can walk." she demanded. But he refused to relinquish his hold on her as he steered her to her couch, trying to help her not put so much weight on her feet that must hurt from the glass she had walked in.

Alex ran through about a half dozen moves she knew like the back of her hand that she could do on him that would teach Max a lesson he would soon not forget: that she didn't need his assistance. But with her luck he would hit his head and make it into something and she'd never get rid of him. So grudgingly she let him 'help' her to her couch while she quietly fumed the entire way.

When she was seated on the couch and she gave him an impatient glance, before pointing to the door. "Please leave," she ordered.

He sat down beside her. "I will in a minute, I want you to explain."

"Why won't you just go, you just barged in here as if I invited you?!"

Max chuckled. "I believe I am due one, you've barged yourself into my life several times now," he pointed out and she reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, explain what?" she said exasperated. Maybe the faster he asked and she answered the quicker he'd get the hell out. She was angrier with herself than him, she should have known better than worry about Maxwell Lord.

"Why you were worried about me?" he asked.

"You're human and I protect people, simple," she said looking away. There was no way in hell she was admitting she actually cared about if he was breathing or not.

"But worrying about me implies you care," Max commented, not letting it go and she fixed him with a look and he smiled. "I'm touched, Agent Danvers."

Alex rolled her eyes. "And what about you, Max? Here you are: checking up on me to make sure I was alright, what do you call that?" she demanded. Her eyes fell to the shoes lying haphazardly near her door. "Oh, I forgot you had to bring me my shoes." she said sarcastically. She didn't believe that line of bull or the fact that he had to come to explain.

"I told you I wanted to explain what happened. The shoes were merely to get my foot in the door."

"Yea, well your explanation could have waited until the next unfortunate time we saw each other." she stated. She wasn't stupid and she didn't care for being treated as such. She knew he came here to make sure she was alright because Supergirl had whisked her off into the night. His mistrust of Supergirl was palpable and deepening. It was worrying. Kara was her sister.

Max continued to gently stare at her, searching her gaze. "Well, maybe I just wanted to make sure you'd charge your way into my life like a bull again after this."

"Don't worry, I believe we will be butting heads again in the near future," she said with a rueful shake of her head. "You just have a way of pissing me off," she continued as a reluctant tiny smile twitched her lips up.

"There was another reason why I didn't tell you that I had a vague idea what you thought was a threat to my life," Max admitted. "I wanted you to accompany me to my event tonight. I wanted to get to know you better, Alex."

Alex stared at him and saw honesty reflecting in his blue eyes. For once he was being truthful. "Max…" she started but when he leaned towards her and brushed her lips with his, she sucked in a surprised breath. What the hell was he doing?!

What the hell was he doing?—had been Max's first initial thought as he brushed his lips across hers, which had been followed consecutively with: why hadn't he kissed her sooner? The impulse to kiss Alex had grown exponentially, grown too great to leave tonight without assuaging his curiosity. And as he suspected her lips were soft and warm as it seemed the rest of her was. He lifted a hand to cup her cheek as he gently coaxed her lips to participate and they did after several moments of hesitation as if she went through all the reasons why she shouldn't but in the end she wanted it as much as he did.

She pressed her lips more firmly against his even as alarm bells rang off the hook in her mind. But she hadn't been kissed by anyone, well, in a very long time. Her choice: she had spent all her time training and working for the DEO, leaving no time for men in general. Alex sighed as she tried to remember why kissing him was wrong but as his lips moved on hers, gently seeking more from her, none of it mattered at the moment. She rested her hands on his shoulders, gently clutching his tux blazer pulling him closer, kissing him back, allowing just for this one moment in time to feel and not think.

Max groaned inwardly as she was kissing him back, hungrily, and he deepened the kiss. Pulling her towards him, wanting to slide his tongue between her lips, across hers, and explore the lovely wet cavern picturing her addicting taste. But he stopped himself, tugging free of her delectable lips and looked into her startled eyes.

He cleared his throat. "I look forward to our next meeting, Alex," he whispered to make sure he sounded composed and with that he got to his feet, forcibly turned his body away from her, and left. He needed to figure out what it was about Alex Danvers that enamored him so and snuff it out. Because he didn't want to want anyone but he wanted Alex and he truly didn't know what to do about it.

Alex sat on her couch, unable to move and hadn't even watched as he left, because she was stunned with her fingertips touching her lips that still felt slightly wet and swollen from Max's lingering and consuming kiss. "Crap," she whispered as she flopped onto her back on her couch and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

AN: I know this probably won't be happening on the show but that's the beauty of fanfic. I guess this kind of diverging from canon since we all know what Max does. Ah, oh well. My friend who proofs this was shocked I'm ending it here. I kind of liked the idea of an open and vague ending for this story. Maybe I'll pick up where this one leaves off sometime in the future or do a different fic. I don't know. But I appreciate you guys taking the time to read or review or whatever, I thank you XOX


End file.
